Kuroko twins
by kammybale
Summary: This is the spin-off of our previous story "Nii-san" which will contain different stories of the Kuroko twins and there brotherly moments together. (Sorry for bad summary)
1. Sync

**Kammy: Hello everybody! It's nice to see you all again { w }**

**Bale: Sorry that we haven't written a story for Kuroko no Basuke for a while. We were kinda busy writing a Pokémon story. (We like to make sure we finish our stories first.) So, as promised, welcome to the different stories of the Kuroko twins.**

**Kammy: Disclaimer-we don't own anything from Kuroko no Basuke, only the stories.**

Sync

Seirin just one another match and decided to celebrate. Tetsuo said that he'll join them as soon as he gets his brother. When the team reached the restaurant, they were surprised to see the Generation of Miracles. "Eh? What are you guys doing here?" Kagami asked.

"We were going to hang out since we haven't seen each other for a while, especially Kurokocchi," Kise answered. Suddenly Ogiwara came in and greeted everyone with a wide smile. "Hey guys, I was just passing by when I noticed you all and decided to join in the fun."

They all decided to eat together in a big table and just waited for the twins by talking. Momoi then noticed that Ogiwara seemed to be lost in thought. "Is there something wrong, Ogiwara-kun?" Momoi asked. "Hm? Oh, I was just wondering if the twins still act in sync like they used to. I haven't seen them together much."

"Eh? But I thought you said the twins never left each other's side?" Riko asked. "That was during the first year I was with them. After that, Tetsuo got busy in books since he loved to read, and he rarely joined us. I heard from Tetsuya that his brother was also busy in the book club in Teiko while he was busy with basketball. That's probably why none of you knew he had a brother in the first place." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But, what do you mean in sync?" Koganei asked curiously. Ogiwara just smirked, "You'll see what I mean." This left everyone to wonder what Ogiwara could possibly mean. Finally, the twins arrived and Momoi and Kise hugged them both as they came in. "Momoi-san/Kise-kun, I can't breath," said both twins simultaneously. This stunned Kise and Momoi for a moment before they eventually let go of the two.

After Tetsuo made sure that Tetsuya was comfortable, Akashi asked them what made them late. "It was a little hard crossing the streets since it seemed that everyone needed somewhere tone, Akashi-kun," answered the twins together.

It was a little creepy since they said in both in perfect timing and the same tone. When they ordered food for dinner, the twins asked the exact same thing at exactly the same time, which startled the waiter a bit.

Every time they asked one of them something, they would both answer in the same time. Their movements were in perfect sync too. When one moved, the other always followed. Even the way they ate was in perfect sync too. Whether it was drinking, eating, slicing, talking, or anything, they both did it together in perfect timing. If it wasn't for the wheelchair, they would have been lost with which one was which. They also noticed the smile on Ogiwara's face as they now understood what he meant earlier.

Some time later, Kiyoshi suddenly asked, "how do you guys keep doing that?" "Doing what, Kiyoshi-senpai?" they asked in sync. "That! How do you always stay in sync with each other, are you guys psychic or something?" The twins looked at each other for a while before they both responded, "We don't think we're psychic. I guess it just happens," as they shrugged their shoulders.

Later that night, everyone was busy wondering if there were any other secrets the twins had that they didn't know about.

**Kammy: Was this chapter too odd as a beginning? (o ~ o)**

**Bale: We didn't really know how to start this off and this was the first thing we came up with.**


	2. Life so far

**Kammy: Hello readers! XD **

**Bale: This story would be about the twins as they grew up.**

Life so far

When Kuroko Tetsuo was born, he didn't stop crying until his twin, Kuroko Tetsuya, was by his side. Their parents had to get a crib big enough for the both of them for they would start crying whenever they were apart and only calmed down when they were together again.

As toddlers, they would always play games together, whether it would be being superheroes, ninjas, or spies. They always played in one team, so they would always ask their parents to be the enemies. They would also always asked for vanilla flavored treats as it was their favorite, and it was really hard to say no to them when they both gave puppy dog eyes.

During grade school, nobody noticed them until they spoke or participated in class. Though they were known as really good students to their teachers (always early, respectable, and got good grades), they would always be forgotten by their classmates. They couldn't join any games with the other kids for they ended up scaring them by suddenly appearing out of nowhere and were never really known to stand out much. Though this helped a bit by hiding from bullies, they only had each other to be with. They usually ended up in the library for it was useless trying to play games with only two people.

One day, they both saw a basketball game on TV. They got interested as they saw the excitement of the game and wanted to try it out for themselves. They found an old basketball and headed to the park which had a public court. When they got there, nobody seemed to be playing, so they tried to play by themselves. They were then approached by a boy with orange hair. He said his name was Ogiwara and wanted to play with them. They all laughed as they played until it was getting dark and they promised they would play together again.

In the next few days, the three of them played and hung out together a lot. Although it was fun, Tetsuo really missed reading the books at home. He mostly wanted to just stay home and read a good book, but that would mean missing out with Ogiwara and his brother. So, he just played, but he wasn't completely happy.

While they were going home after another good game with Ogiwara, Tetsuya noticed a sad look on his brother's face. "Nii-san, is something wrong?" "Hm? Ah, no. Nothing's wrong Tetsu." Though he seemed fine, Tetsuya knew something was bothering him. He sighed before saying, "Nii-san misses his books, right?"

Tetsuo froze and tried to explain, hoping that Tetsuya wouldn't take it the wrong way, but Tetsuya only smiled with understanding before his brother could even say anything. "It's okay, nii-san. You don't have to be with me and Ogiwara-kun all the time. You were the bigger bookworm anyway." It was one of the only differences the twins had. Soon, Tetsuo was back to books while Tetsuya kept playing.

When middle school came, they both entered different clubs. Tetsuya went to the basketball club while Tetsuo went to the book club. They still got together when it was lunch, until they made more friends in their clubs. So Tetsuya ended up with hanging out with the Generation of Miracles while Tetsuo ended up with his friends in the book club. The only time the twins got together after that was when they got home. Some nights, Tetsuo would end up being alone at home busy with another project for the club while Tetsuya was busy with different matches.

Though their busy schedule mostly kept them apart, at home they would always tell each other everything that happened each day. They always tried to support each other, but it was kind of hard when they were both so busy. Usually, they made it up for the times they weren't together by buying each other new books and stories or basketball merchandise.

Their parents weren't there much ever since their dad lost his first job. After that, both parents ended up working out of the country and were only at home during holidays. They never complained or got mad at their parents for they knew they were working abroad to support them, even though they missed them dearly. It was another reason why they were important to each other. Their parents couldn't be there for them so they needed to be there for each other.

Then, their lives changed when the accident happened. Tetsuya could never walk again, and he really needed his brother's help. He would always apologize for being a burden, but Tetsuo always replied the same way, "You would have done it for me if I was in your shoes." He recalled all those times when Tetsuya would help him finish his projects even when he was already tired from basketball, or the times when he was in trouble and Tetsuya would be there to support him. He felt it was his time to help his brother.

When he played basketball again, he first did it for Tetsuya, but soon learned to love the sport unlike before as he saw how important each teammate was to each other, so he played to help make Seirin number one.

Mamoru Tomoya was also a great guy. He always helped them whenever they called. (He gave them his phone number after he learned that the twins lived alone at home.) he was like an older sibling they never had who was supportive and helpful. He was really friendly and kind, he also never hesitated to help. He only went back home when he was sure that they would be fine alone.

Tetsuo reflected on how much their lives had changed as he watched his younger brother play with Nigou. Now, the Generation of Miracles were friends again as they finally understood the importance of teamwork, Seirin won the Winter cup, and they were also reunited with Ogiwara again. He was glad that they weren't too mad at him for keeping them from the truth. (In fact, the Generation of Miracles were even more protective of Tetsuya, and Seirin acted similarly as well.)

Even though Tetsuya was now stuck on a wheelchair, they really had no other complaints in life because for them, so far, all is well

**Kammy and Bale: We hope you liked this one-shot! Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Bully

**Kammy: Welcome to another short story! : D**

**Bale: This will be about a rare event in their lives. (Note- though this happened when they were at Teiko, this was before Tetsuya became friends with the Generation of Miracles.)**

Bully

In middle school, thought they were both mostly invisible, there was that one time a certain problem couldn't be avoided. That problem was bullying.

Tetsuya patiently waited for his brother at home since Tetsuo said he needed to borrow a new book for a project in school. When he came home, he knew that something was wrong. He kept hiding his face with the hoodie he wore and said that he wouldn't eat dinner since he was busy. Worried, he tried to follow his brother to his room, but Tetsuo had already locked it.

Since the twins were mostly alone, they would usually observe people instead, so their observation skills were pretty high. When he saw his brother walk in the house, it was obvious he was trying hard to hide something from him. Tetsuo also didn't have the book he needed as well.

Meanwhile, Tetsuo was busy trying to wrap the bandage around the bruise on his body hoping that Tetsuya wouldn't have to find out and that this problem would be gone soon.

The next day, Tetsuya had noticed that his brother had been more quiet than usual and how he tried to avoid eye contact. "Nii-san, are you okay?" He saw how Tetsuo tensed a bit before replying, ".. Yeah, why?" "Nii-san seems bothered by something." Tetsuo sighed, "Don't worry about it, everything's fine." Tetsuya didn't believe his brother at all, but decided to drop the subject.

Later, Tetsuya was going home when from basketball practice when he heard a groan in an alley. He carefully hid in the shadows to see what was going on, and his eyes widened at the scene before him. There was his brother, who he thought was at home already since he was dismissed from school earlier, and three bigger guys too. Two of them were holding onto his brother to make sure he wouldn't escape as another one hit him.

"This is for all the trouble you cost me. I used to be one of the best in school until you told the teacher. Don't you know the trouble you caused after that?" yelled the boy who punched him. "I'm sorry for that, but it isn't right to hurt others for fun." Tetsuo replied back. "Who cares if it wasn't right? That loser deserved it anyway! It's because of you that we got expelled! Now you'll know how much trouble you gave me. Yesterday wasn't enough as a punishment," the bully exclaimed as he punched Tetsuo in the gut.

Tetsuya tightened his fists in anger. Nobody hurts his brother like that. "Hey, leave nii-san alone!" Tetsuya yelled as he punched the other teen. The boy was stunned for a while until he fought back. Then one of the boys holding onto Tetsuo let go and went to help his friend. Tetsuo tried to break free from the other boy's grip, but was still weak from the beatings earlier. Though Tetsuya bravely fought, he was outnumbered and was slammed against the hard wall. He was then gripped tightly by one of the boys.

"Ugh, it was already bad enough with just one, now there's two? You're just like your brother, and you're going to pay for messing with us," said the teen as he kicked him hard, causing Tetsuya to fall to the ground.

"Tetsu!" Tetsuo screamed as he watched his brother be continuously kicked and beaten. The boy holding Tetsuo was starting to lose his grip as Tetsuo struggled to get to his twin. Tetsuo snapped as he saw the blood dripping down from his twin's lips as Tetsuya was punched again. He finally got free from the boy and punched the leader hard, his rage overpowering the bullies. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Tetsuo yelled as he punched the bully again. They tried to fight back, but his anger made him more alert and quicker. Before they could overpower Tetsuo, Tetsuya was back on his feet and fought them with his twin. Eventually, the bullies could see that they were no match for the twins' rage and they fled.

The brothers both collapsed against the wall, gasping for breath from the tiresome battle. After recovering a bit, Tetsuya asked, "Tetsuo, why didn't you tell me about this?" Tetsuo was quiet for a while before answering, "I didn't want to trouble you with this and I didn't want you to get hurt." Tetsuya sighed, "But you let them hurt you instead. Nii-san's problems are my problems too."

They both got up and supported each other on the way home. "I'm sorry from keeping this from you, but did you have to do something so reckless?" Tetsuo asked, seeing the bruises on Tetsuya which were almost worse than his. Tetsuya gave him a small smirk before answering, "You would have done the same thing, nii-san." Tetsuo smirked back at the reply. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Kammy: The power of anger, both an advantage and a disadvantage. [~.~]**

**Bale: We hope you liked this story.**


	4. Haunting dream

**Kammy: Hey guys, nice to see you again. We would also like to answer a review before we start. \(^ o ^)/**

**Bale: If the twins were to play a video game, it would either end up in a tie or end up in a pattern like win, lose, win, lose and so on. **

**Kammy: Onto the story! \{ u }/**

Haunting dreams

Tetsuo finds himself trying to get through a crowd of people under the rain. When he finally got through, his eyes widened in horror. Tetsuya laid on the ground, his own blood pooling around him. As he got to his brother, he hoped that he was still alive, but he could see that his twin wasn't breathing. He checked for a pulse, but there was none. He cradled his brother's cold body and held him close, too scared to let go. The world shattered around him as tears fell from his face.

Tetsuo then woke up in cold sweat, shaking from the horrid dream. He checked his clock. It was 1am. He sighed as lay down again. It was the same nightmare that has been haunting him for weeks, ever since the accident. It always ended the same way, he would find his brother's dead body and there was nothing he could do about it, then he'd wake up.

He rubbed his forehead, wondering when these nightmares would stop. Feeling restless, he decided to drink something to calm himself down. On his way, he stopped as he passed by Tetsuya's room. With an uneasy feeling, he carefully opened the door. He felt relief as he saw his younger brother sleeping peacefully. He also noticed the small Husky resting beside his master, and smiled at the scene.

After taking his drink, laid on his bed trying to get the sleep he needed. It had been month since the accident changed their lives. He could still remember the sleepless nights filled with anxiety for the recovery of his twin. He was relieved when he knew his brother would live, but now he could never walk again.

Worrisome thoughts kept bothering Tetsuo up until the sun rose, signaling the star the start of a new day.

Tetsuya knew that something was wrong with his brother today. He noticed how exhausted Tetsuo looked as he prepared their breakfast. Even Nigou noticed this and gave his master a worried look. "Nii-san, you look tired. Are you okay?" Tetsuo only nodded as he served breakfast. They both ate quietly as Tetsuya watched his twin play with his food. "Nii-san, you look like you haven't slept in days. Is something bothering you."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Tetsuo said, "I'm...just scared."

Tetsuya tilted his head in confusion. "Scared of what, nii-san?" "W.. What if you died that day? What if something worse happened. You almost died that time, and now you can't walk. What if something worse might happen to you in the future... I..I don't want to lose you.."

The last part was said quietly, but he heard it clearly. He was surprised when he saw a tear fall down Tetsuo's face. He really couldn't blame him for thinking like that. If something like that accident happen to Tetsuo, he'd act the same way.

"Nii-san, you don't need to worry, I'm fine now, right? Besides, nii-san has been taking goodcare of me, and also Mamoru-san too. I don't want you to worry about me too much, okay?" Tetsuya said giving a small reassuring smile that things would be fine. Tetsuo smiled back, knowing that his brother was right.

Later that night, instead of the horrid nightmare, he finally was able to sleep well. He slept peacefully as he dreamt of playing with his brother like before.

**Kammy and Bale: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
